


Maximum Headroom

by Flantastic



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flantastic/pseuds/Flantastic
Summary: Q decides to have a little 'me' time in the office with his favourite toy.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 11
Kudos: 147





	Maximum Headroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/gifts).



> This is all Ashe's fault for posting the link to the sale of a scale model of James's head over on Facebook... I read the descriptions 'harmless to the skin' and 'perfect color brings you different pleasures' and my smutty little imagination was off.

Q loved his brother, he really did, but ever since Danny had moved into his tiny flat with him, he had to admit that masturbation had become a bit of an issue. He was sure that his quick wanks in the shower had gone unnoticed but it didn’t feel right to give himself a more thorough seeing to with his brother in the next room. It wasn’t Dan’s fault. It was his neighbour’s who’d accidentally set fire to the block of flats they both lived in, and Q knew that Dan was effectively homeless until the water and smoke damage to his flat could be repaired but as the weeks passed, it didn’t stop Q from getting more and more frustrated until he finally made the decision to sneak his favourite toy into work…

It wasn’t unusual for Q to work late so when the last of the evening shift had left and the skeleton night crew came into the branch Q slipped away quietly into his office and put the security protocols into place, locking the doors and blanking the windows. He used his private bathroom to quickly prep himself and then came back out into his office naked from the waist down. He picked a spot in the middle of the floor. He laid out a towel that he’d brought from home and then he knelt down and took ‘Little James’ out of his bag. He smiled as he took out the lube to slick it up. He’d made it himself, using the 3D printer in the branch to create the prototype. It was big, fourteen inches long and so wide he could barely wrap his fingers around it.

Once he’d added enough lube, he knelt over it and began the process of working it into his arse.

His eyes fluttered shut and he whined as he was breached. This was what he’d been missing. The stretch and gentle burn of penetration as he rocked back and forth. This was what he’d been craving. Once the first couple of inches were inside him, he clambered up onto his feet and squatted down further. He paused, feeling under himself to touch his stretched rim. How long had it been since he’d fucked himself like this? He couldn’t remember. It was a damn sight more recently than he’d last had another man’s cock in him though. He leaned back and spread his legs, placing his hands flat on the floor as he bore down, pushing himself further onto the toy.

He shivered as he clenched and released, working himself open. His mind went easily to his favourite fantasy… his favourite agent… He’d worked with James Bond for a couple of years. He was a big man, not much taller than Q but bulky. Muscular. He’d seen surveillance footage of the man at pools and on beaches, tanned and almost naked in the small pale blue swim shorts he favoured. Q imagined himself on his knees. Sucking the man’s cock like a good boy. Bond brushing his thumb over his cheek as he held his jaw open and murmured his praises as he fucked his face…

Q’s own cock twitched as his buttocks touched the soft towel under the toy. His head lolled as he started to rock, getting used to the unholy stretch. He was so full. He wished he’d taken his shirt, tie and jumper off, he was so fucking hot but he couldn’t think about stopping. He would ride Little James like a good boy. He just wanted to be a good boy…

He pulled off and smeared more lube around the toy. He sank down onto it again and he cried out softly as the whole thing slid back in up to the base. It felt wonderful. The burn of the stretch had started to ease so he clenched again, eager to have it back. He wanted to feel it when he was done. He wanted his hole to be sensitive the following day so that every time he moved he could feel where the toy had been. His thighs started to tremble as he started to fuck the toy in earnest, pulling off until only an inch remained before pushing himself back firmly onto it. He gasped, desperate to stroke himself but his hands were still flat on the floor supporting him. He would just have to fuck himself harder if he wanted to come and…

“Q?”

Q screamed, dropping down onto his knees and scrambling to hide his erection under the hem of his shirt. He looked up to see James Bond standing in the open door to his office, his mouth hanging open. For a second, probably for the first time in his life, the unflappable agent actually looked stunned.

“FUCKING HELL BOND!” Q yelled, looking around himself, wondering what he’d done with his trousers, wondering how James had managed to get through the locked door and wondering how the buggering fuck he was going to get a fourteen-inch dildo out of his arse without the agent noticing. He heard the door close and he looked up to see James was still standing there, still staring. “What on earth do you think you’re doing?”

“I might ask you the same but I think it’s quite obvious.” James replied. He slipped off his jacket and Q’s mouth went dry when he realised there was a distinctive bulge pressing behind the placket of James’s trousers. “I think you’re fucking yourself on an impressively sized toy.” He crouched down in front of Q. “I think you looked like you were enjoying it very much.” He slowly reached out and when Q didn’t move to stop him, he pulled up the hem of Q’s shirt. “And I think that you might like some help with this…”

Q gasped as James wrapped his fingers around Q’s cock. He was still mostly hard. Q wasn’t sure if he’d actually given his consent so he nodded and pulled his shirt up, revealing his belly. James smiled.

“Lovely. Will you take everything off for me?”

Q nodded again as he fumbled with his tie. His head swam as he stripped. Was this really happening? Was he really going to do this? Apparently, he was. He took everything off and as his shirt fell from his fingers James began to stroke him.

“Jesus…” Q breathed.

“James.” James corrected him. “Oh, will you look at this? You’re so hard. My sudden arrival hardly put you off at all, did it? Would you like to show me what you were doing to get yourself so turned on?” Q clambered back up onto his feet, his faced burning with embarrassment as he resumed his previous position, hands on the floor behind him. He heard James hum his approval when he spread his legs and began to slid up and down on his toy again. James got down onto his own knees to get a better look.

“Fuck… look at that thing. It’s huge and you’re taking it all in. Such a good boy.”

Q whimpered and James immediately switched his focus to Q’s face.

“Is that what you want?” He asked, cautiously. “To be a good boy?” Q couldn’t help it; he whined and nodded his head. That was exactly what he wanted. What he’d fantasised about. James gave his cock a long, slow, delicious stroke. “Tell me what else you want.” 

“I want you to fuck my mouth and my arse. I want to come, so hard.”

“That can be arranged.” James said. “I can do all of that and more but you have to promise me something.”

“What?”

“You don’t get to come until I say. Can you do that? Can you be that good for me?”

Without waiting for an answer James kissed him, his tongue pushing into Q’s mouth without preamble. Q’s mind whirled. In the space of ten minutes he’d gone from quickly getting himself off to being given the opportunity to live out several of his favourite sexual fantasies with the man who’d starred in so many of them. When James pulled away he was almost breathless and trembling. James stood up and started to strip off the rest of his clothes.

“Keep fucking yourself.” He said.

Q did as he was told, pumping his hips and trying to stop his eyes from rolling as he watched James slowly peel off his clothing. Each piece was carefully folded and placed on the desk with James’s jacket. When he eventually slid off his underpants to reveal his erection, Q groaned. He couldn’t help it. He was so desperate for it his mouth it was watering. James gave it a stroke as he walked over. Without another word he stepped forward to straddle Q and feed it into his willing mouth.

It was heavenly. Thick and warm and dripping with precome. He didn’t bother sucking it off, just moved his head forward so James could fuck his throat. He heard James curse and he tried not to smirk. Not that he thought he would have been able to with such an impressive mouthful. He looked up to see James was staring down at him. He looked shocked for the second time since walking into the office. Q pressed forward, taking all of him in again before waggling his tongue to lick at his balls. James shuddered and pulled out.

“Fuck me Q, you’re amazing.”

He slid his cock in again and started to fuck Q’s mouth properly. Q mimicked his rhythm, bouncing on the toy as his throat was nudged. He felt his own cock twitch and he took a deep breath whenever he could, trying to calm himself. It didn’t really work though and his hips stuttered as he tried to stop himself from coming. James noticed and he grinned wolfishly.

“Oh darling. You’re _such_ a good boy.”

Q cried out, almost choking on James’s cock as his balls tightened. He felt a large dribble of precome slide down his shaft. James chuckled, and cupped his jaw as he pulled out.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Was that too much?”

“Arsehole.” Q replied snarkily.

“Hmm.” James said, getting back down onto his knees. “There’s a thought. Let’s have a look at yours…”

He placed his palm on Q’s chest and pushed him back. He fell back willingly, shivering as the toy shifted inside him. James scooted in between his legs and hooked his arms in under them, pulling him up onto his shoulders, Q's arse resting on James’s chest. He ducked his head and Q yelped as he pressed his tongue to his stretched rim.

“Oh God, please…”

“You taste delicious.” James said. He dropped his head again and carried on licking. He grabbed the base of the dildo, pumping it gently as he lapped around the base. Q’s head swam as he tried to work out what was happening. How in the hell did he end up upside down, legs splayed, cock rock-hard, his arsehole being assaulted by the man of his fantasies? He almost choked a James grasped his cock again, stroking as he licked, as he fucked his arse with the toy.

“’mm gonna come…” He slurred. He felt James’s breath huff across the crack of his arse as he laughed.

“No, you’re not.”

The hand around his cock suddenly clamped around the base. Q try to wriggle but James held him fast as the urge to come passed. Once he was sure Q had calmed enough, James resumed his gentle but incessant ministrations. Q crested again and again and again until he was desperate. Each time James slowed down when he sensed Q was close. Q had heard the stories about James’s prowess in bed but he could only have guessed at the man’s sheer brilliance when it came to plucking the bow-taught strings of Q’s arousal. By the time James finally laid him flat, Q was shaking like a leaf. He could only watch as James knelt up, towering over him as he stroked his own cock.

“I test regularly so I know I’m clean. If you’ve done the same, I’d rather like to fuck you bare, if I may?”

Q goggled at him. He was so polite considering the situation. He swallowed, trying to calm himself before saying;

“You may.”

James grinned and immediately rolled Q onto his front before grabbing his hips and pulling him up onto his knees. Before he could react, the dildo had been dragged out of him and replaced by the warm, heavy weight of James’s cock. The agent immediately started to move, his hips slamming into Q, slapping up against his buttocks. Q wailed and clenched, tightening his body’s grip on James. James kept one hand on his hip and grabbed Q’s shoulder with the other, fucking into him and arching his back so his prostate was assaulted on every stroke.

“That’s it,” James hissed, “there’s a good boy. Take it. Take all of it.”

Q tried to nod but if he was honest, he had very little control over anything that his body was doing anymore. He tried to clench again but he felt like he was made of jelly. Every ounce of energy in his body seemed to be focussed in his own balls. He panted, trying not to come, desperate to make the knife-edge of pleasure endure. Desperate for his body to not react to the things that James was doing to it. It was no use though. He bucked, realising it was a lost cause as he started to come. James immediately pulled him up into his lap, his hips still pumping with a hand clamped around his throat. His other hand dropped into Q’s lap and he started to stroke him rapidly.

“Come on then. Come for me now. Such a good boy, coming on my cock.”

Q whined as James carried on stroking and fucking him well past the point of sensitivity. He tried to move but yet again James had him in a vice-like grip, making him take everything that James had to give. He started to sob but James was relentless, the hand on his cock making him lurch as he tried to move away. It just seemed to make James laugh though and do it more.

“Fuck. You’re a squirmer. Come on darling, squirm on my cock for me.”

Q was held for another minute before James suddenly threw him down again, his hands just saving himself from falling onto his face. His hips were grabbed and James pounded into him. Just when he didn’t think he could take anymore James seemed to freeze and Q was vaguely aware of the feeling of his cock twitching as he came inside him. Q collapsed onto the floor, bringing James with him. He lay panting, unable to believe what had just happened. He might even have passed out, he must have, because when he came back to himself James was curled up behind him, his arm wrapped around him as he gently kissed the back of his neck.

“Are you OK?” He asked.

Q nodded. He _was_ OK. He was about as OK as it was possible to be.

“Good.” James commented. “Then we need to address the elephants in the room.”

Q looked over his shoulder at him and was rewarded by a kiss on his cheek.

“Firstly, you seemed very happy for me to fuck you.” Q nodded. “Then can I assume you’d be happy to go out to dinner with me? Maybe see where that takes us?”

Q grinned and reached up to stroke the back of James’s head.

“That would be lovely, thank you.”

“Secondly, although I was in the throes of passion when I removed it, I have to ask… is your dildo really a little scale PVC model of me?”

Q froze.

“I mean if it is, I’m quite flattered. I had a feeling you were carrying a torch for me but honestly, don’t the ears catch when you’re putting it in?”

“Shut up.” Q muttered.

“You seem to have given me rather a big head…”

“Oh, you manage that quite well on your own.” Q groused, trying to roll away. James stopped him easily and pushed up onto his elbow. He was laughing affectionately and Q fought not to smile at him.

“Doesn’t my nose tickle?”

“That’s rather the point.” Q said primly. "I wanted a lumpy shape. A bit of friction. Your face seemed the ideal model."

James rolled on top of him, grinning. He leaned down to kiss him. 

“You cheeky little bastard. Well how about we finish up here and I take you out for that dinner? Then maybe we could see about you giving me a demonstration of how exactly you get that thing in there?”

Q smiled up at him.

“That sounds like a rather wonderful plan Commander. And then perhaps you can explain to me exactly how you managed to override the security protocols that were locking down my office?”

“It seems we are both men of hidden talents, Quartermaster.” James replied.


End file.
